Once a Dominatrix
by Kaseyonline
Summary: Gil Grissom is back in Vegas to assist on a case. But is he there for Sara or Heather. My take on finale based on the recent press release. Please read and review. God bless...NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I do not own CSI or anything pertaining to CSI. If I did then there wouldn't be a Season 16 Finale.

Chapter 1

Sara Sidle rushed into the foyer of her home and threw the bags on the first table she came to. Thinking twice about leaving them there until later, she extracted the perishable groceries and flung them into the refrigerator and freezer with no particular semblance of order. When the text notification came in for a "all hands on deck", Sara was floating up and down the store aisle aimlessly throwing stuff into the cart. She was tired, so very tired. Of crime. Of Vegas – well maybe the too bright lights. Of being alone.

Getting a fresh outfit of jeans and a striped shirt, she removed the flowery dress which she had no idea why she even wore it. Or bought it. After putting on her boots, she checked her kit to make sure it was well stocked, grabbed a jacket and headed to her car. She peeled out of the driveway and pressed the express number to connect to Greg.

"Sanders," he yelled into the phone appearing to be on the road himself.

"Greg, Sara. Do you have any clue as to what is going on?"

"I spoke with DB briefly. He said that an anonymous tip was called into the Las Vegas Crime Stoppers about a mass grave at an address in Henderson." Sara sighed heavily. Now she understood the cause for the alert going out.

"Your car stocked?" she asked. Greg replied that he wasn't sure depending on how many bodies were actually in the graves. "Okay I'll swing by the lab and pick up some supplies. See you in 20." Sara depressed the button and started making a mental list of what other supplies they might need to assist them in their investigation. She parked her Prius in the lot and removed her kit and vest. Since she was at the lab, she would take one of the Tahoes to the crime scene. She passed by the front desk on her way to her office. Judy, the receptionist peeked out from behind the cabinet.

"Sara, I thought you'd be at the scene," she said more of a statement than a question.

"Supplies," Sara replied as she rushed on by. She returned moments later to the front desk and set down a few of her items. She hadn't a good grasp on everything and didn't wish to have them fall all over the floor.

"Mr. Russell is still here," Judy told her. Sara looked at her quizzically. That was unlike DB not to be one of the first on scene. But then a lot of things were different for DB lately. Sara motioned to her stuff and told Judy she would be right back. Judy nodded.

"Don't see you much anymore Judy," Sara said turning around after she had taken a few steps towards DB's office.

"I've been pretty much invisible for the last 10 – 11 years," she replied sadly. Sara nodded and went on her way. She walked slowly towards DB's office and peeked in. He was sitting at his desk looking at a picture he held in his hands. Sara cleared her throat and startled him.

"Sara I thought you'd be at the scene."

"Supplies," she replied seemingly for the 100th time. "You coming?" she asked tentatively. DB looked at her for a moment and then down to the picture still in his hand. He gently placed it back on his desk and stood.

"Yes. Catch a ride with you?" he asked. Sara waved him on. They walked purposefully towards reception. DB helped her carry the stuff out to the Tahoe and once loaded motioned for her to drive. Sliding in DB expressed that he was getting too old for the field work.

"This feeling sorry for yourself doesn't become you," Sara said without judgment.

"You're a fine one to talk," DB replied not taking it as lightly as she meant it. Sara breathed a sorry and concentrated harder on her driving. DB put his head down. Now it was his turn to mutter an apology.

"No. You're right. We both have let things get to us too much lately. I know what it's like to lose someone you were close to. Someone you cared about and loved."

"Jules was very special to me. I know people talked but it was never anything tawdry."

"It's natural to build close relationships to those you work with for so long. For so many hours. When Warrick died, it was devastating to the team. I wasn't here yet I did feel like I lost a family member. And I felt guilty that I wasn't there for him." Sara make a right turn and then added, "so guilty".

"But Jules isn't technically dead. And maybe that's the hardest part. No closure. The doctors don't even know when or if she'll ..." DB trailed off.

"Always hope for that miracle," Sara said thoughtfully. She made another right and looked around the neighborhood. She knew she was close because she could see the flashing lights off in the distance, but something felt oddly familiar about the area. Then it dawned on her. Lady Heather's Dominion was around here if she remembered correctly. She had never been inside but Grissom had mentioned a little bit about it when she questioned him about Heather. Tight lipped as ever, he never really gave her much to go on with respect to anything concerning Heather Kessler.

As the flashing lights came into frame, Sara moved the Tahoe to the closest parking spot she could without blocking anyone else. She got out of the car slowing and surveyed the area. The house looked vacant and some of the windows had boards covering them. No lights were on in the house so she surmised no electricity. After taking in the scene briefly, she went to the trunk, popped the hatch and retrieved her kit. She walked back a step so she could shut the door and bumped into something.

"Gil?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next installment. Not sure it's going to wind up being anything remotely like the finale but that is what imagination is for..**

Chapter 2

Grissom instinctively grabbed her upper arms to keep her from falling backwards. Sara's wide eyed look and arm movement told him that touching her was not a good idea. She let out a loud enough gasp that made DB walk behind the car to make sure she was okay. He stared at her and then at Grissom and knew this was a potentially volatile situation.

DB had known of Gil Grissom before he came to Vegas. Everyone did. One of the top entomologists in the country and possibly the world, Grissom had won the respect of many an investigator for not only his knowledge of bugs but his wealth of knowledge period. While just as shocked but for a whole different reason than Sara at seeing Grissom there it was not outside the realm of possibilities he was called. A mass grave would have quite a few variations of the creepy crawlers that could necessitate an entomologist on site.

Yet from the moment the six eyes started to dart back and forth at each other, DB had a funny feeling that Grissom's appearance was not specifically requested by law enforcement. That meant there was something personal about the place and/or the site. That would be the only logical explanation. It couldn't be that Grissom decided this was a good time to talk to his ex/wife. This potential for a soap opera moment seemed rather amusing to DB but he knew that more serious matters prevailed. He started to walk away and when Sara didn't immediately follow, he gave a short whistle to snap her back to the task at hand.

After a momentary bout of breathlessness looking into Sara's eyes, Grissom was about to extend his hand to the lab supervisor when DB turned and whistled for Sara to join him. Disappointed that he couldn't at least say hello to Sara, there was also a sense of relief in not having to speak, to explain things to her just yet. Her eyes spoke volumes and for the first time – maybe ever – Grissom caught more than just a glimpse of what was emoting behind them. His quest to be more zen, to be more in tune with the people around him was paying off.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Sara was grateful that DB had said nothing and graciously got her out of that sticky situation. While the consummate professional, Sara could not hide the body language that told the story of how she felt about seeing Grissom. It only took a moment for her to catch up to DB and then surpass him as if she was running a marathon. She started thrusting her kit downwards as if she was trying to make a silent point with it. She found Crawford in front of the front doorway talking to both Greg and Morgan. He gave her a nod when he saw her approaching, DB in tow.

"Homeowner is listed as a Jerome Kessler in trust for an Alison Kessler," Crawford stated reading from his notes.

"Kessler?" Greg's eyes perked up. "Any relation to Lady Heather?" Sara flashed him a look.

"Who's that?" Morgan asked.

"She was a dominatrix. Ran a "dominion" here for years." He glanced at Sara who was giving him her special brand of dagger eyes, but Greg had grown oblivious to them long ago. "She went legit and became a sex therapist or something of the sort. Right Sara?"

"Yeah," Sara replied wondering if anyone would really notice Greg's absence if he suddenly ended up among the corpses in the graves. She walked away and towards the tree lined field.

"Something unusually wrong with Sara tonight?" Morgan asked both DB and Greg. DB walked towards Sara but Greg answered her.

"Lady Heather Kessler was well known to Grissom for years. No one really knows the realm of their relationship but it's always been a sore spot with Sara."

"You know from everything I heard about Grissom I would have never thought he would have anything to do with a dominatrix," Morgan replied.

"Go figure," Greg said adding, "things that Grissom didn't understand seemed to intrigue him a lot. That was probably the appeal. " Morgan nodded and let it go as they walked to one of the bodies and knelt down to take their samples.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

"Sara?" DB called to her as she was on her knees getting a sample of a blanket thread and putting it in a bindle.

"Looks like this victim, which Dave tells me is a male was possibly wrapped in a blanket. I found a thread on top of what appeared to be a trash bag. Greenish color. Hmmm."

"Something probative about the color green?" Sara shook her head.

"No just a reminder of an age old case. Husband killed his wife, wrapped her in a green colored blanket and left her in the woods." Sara's eyes wandered and caught a glimpse of Grissom walking over to talk to Crawford. "I stopped eating meat after Grissom decomp-ed a pig to prove time of death."

"Ah the memories," DB replied. Sara rolled her eyes at him. One thing she could say about DB was that he tended to lighten anyone's mood by his demeanor. Sure there was a certain intensity about him towards his work, his family and his team; but DB also had an aura of peace about him that tended to put even the toughest people at ease. He knelt down to show Sara another green fiber while Detective Crawford came over.

"Finding anything interesting?" Crawford asked. Sara shook her head noncommittally. "There's something fishy about this whole thing I tell ya." DB took the bait. "You know why your husband would have such an interest in this case?" Sara leaned back on her heels and thought about the best way to handle the questions she knew were going to get asked by someone, possibly everyone sooner or later.

"Cup of coffee?" DB asked Sara quickly. He held out his hand to help her up. "We'll be just over there Detective." DB pulled Sara's hand. "Having coffee," he yelled over his shoulder. He let go of Sara and she walked some ways away from the scene. She stopped and turned around to face DB.

"Do you have any coffee?"

"Um no. Does it make a difference to our discussion?"

"I'd be more inclined to talk with coffee," Sara said with her usual smirk.

"My kids used to tell me that they would fess up much sooner if they had ice cream to help them talk," DB replied putting his hands in his pocket.

"What do you want me to fess up to?"

"Let's start out with the fact that you seem to know this scene either by being here or someone you know being here. You seem to know a former owner of the scene who possibly owned the property around the time these graves were fresher. And your significant other/spouse/whatever is hanging around." Sara folded her arms wanting to be anywhere but talking to DB at that moment. He stared at her for a couple of minutes and she knew it was no use.

"In the interest of getting you to stop the beginning of your unending badgering me for answers I will come clean without the ice cream." DB nodded his head in victory. "I have never been in the dominion or the house. You would have to ask Gil about that. I knew where it was and have driven past it once or twice. I hardly know Lady Heather or Dr. Kessler or whatever she is going by these days. The last time I met with her was on a case with CSI Langston back in 2011."

"So you don't know why Grissom would be here?"

"No," Sara said sadly and looked away.

"No contact with him?"

"Did not know he was in Vegas so what does that tell you?" DB gave her right arm a small squeeze. Sara mentioned that she liked to get back to work if she wasn't going to get any coffee or ice cream. DB stepped aside to let her pass. She knelt back down to the spot where she was previously processing and got back to work. DB looked around to scope out where Grissom was mulling around about and saw him over by a sleek black sedan that had just shut it's engine off. He took a step closer and was surprised to see a blonde getting out of the car. She gave Grissom a hug after she shut the door and they walked over to the front of the car. DB focused on her closely and realized it was Catherine Willows.

DB walked in their general direction. He wasn't surprised that Catherine would be in town since her daughter was a CSI with the department. Lindsey was filling her mother's shoes amicably and the whole team was proud of her abilities. But why was Catherine at this particular crime scene. Were the Feds taking over the case? Some jurisdictional matter that he was unaware of?

"Catherine Willows is here," DB said walking up behind Sara. She looked up and over to where Catherine and Grissom stood.

"CSI 15th year reunion?" Sara asked.

"I didn't get an invitation," DB replied dryly. He continued towards the sedan. When Catherine saw him she met him halfway and gave him a quick hug. "Good to see you Cat."

"You as well DB. Have you met Gil Grissom?" she asked walking with him back to her car.

"Not officially no. I've heard a couple of his lectures and we almost met a few hours ago when Sara and I arrived," DB said extending out his hand. Grissom took it and nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you DB," Grissom said letting go of his hand.

"Your reputation proceeds you," DB replied. Grissom glanced at him and didn't know what to make of that statement. Was he meaning it professionally or personally.

"Catherine, Lindsey is about a tenth of a mile down the northern side of the field just passed where Greg is processing if you want to say hello. But first I am curious as to why you are here? I didn't think the Feds would be called in this early in the investigation."

"I'm not here officially yet but I'm sure it's just a matter of time before we find crossed jurisdictional lines and are asked to step in," Catherine replied. DB wanted to ask why Grissom was there but felt this was not the time or place for it.

"Care to walk with me?" Catherine asked DB. She mentioned to Grissom that she would be back in a while. Grissom nodded and moved back over to stand by his car.

"Do you have any idea what Gil Grissom is doing here?" DB asked her.

"I was getting around to asking him when you walked up. But knowing whose place this is or was gives me a pretty good indication." DB looked at her intrigued. He kept silent knowing that it wouldn't take long for Catherine to start talking while they were walking.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading this. I know that Marg has commented on some of the plot of the actual finale BUT since I have already developed this story I am going with my ideas. Also since they did not ask me MY opinion on what should be in the finale, I feel free to create my own. :)**

Chapter 3

Catherine did not fail to deliver the office gossip while she and DB skirted the outside perimeter of the crime scene. She started from the beginning on how Grissom and the team had come to know Lady Heather as she was originally called. While at first she surmised that Grissom was just "curious" as to the whole bondage, dominant/submissive world, Catherine felt he developed feelings for Lady Heather that went beyond mere scholastic curiosity.

"Although what went on at the dominion was not deemed to be illegal, various crimes always seemed to surround Heather. It wasn't more than a year or so later when she was again connected to a crime. Now it did not appear that they remained in contact, but it was clear that there were sparks between them at that time." Catherine stopped her story long enough to give a wave to her daughter. She knew not to interfere with Lindsey's concentration so she and DB took seats on the side steps to the main house. The house itself being boarded up was not considered part of the crime scene so Catherine was able to roam near it without causing any problems later on.

The call from her superior at Quantico informed her that a body had been identified as a young girl from Kansas so the likelihood of the FBI involvement in the case was just a matter of paperwork at that point. She told her boss that she was on scene but in the background and was advised to remain that way until further notice.

"Good you have still have time to finish your Lady Heather and Grissom story," DB remarked surprised he was associating anyone but Sara with Grissom.

"Intriguing isn't it? The whole Heather/Grissom/Sara/Hank relationship was our little soap opera within our CSI world."

"Hank?" DB asked.

"Oh I'll get to him in a bit. Not really that germane to the whole story but an interesting sideline plot," Catherine replied. She took a moment to remember where she was in the story and then continued on. "The second time Heather and Grissom met due to an investigation was when I believed they consummated whatever feelings they had towards each other. The next morning as they were having tea, he apparently accused her of being involved in the murder he was investigating."

"That's not going to get you a second date."

"No, it won't. I think it really shook Grissom. He has never been good at relationships romantic or otherwise. The job was his lover and it took precedence over his ability to act like a "normal" human being."

"So where was Sara in all this at that time?" DB asked.

"She was dating Hank. A paramedic who turned out to have a fiance. That really shook Sara. I think she was really trying to forget about Grissom with Hank. That's pretty much what I gathered when I talked to her. But I have to say that she can be as tight lipped about her feelings as Grissom is."

"She seems more open now," DB reflected. Catherine nodded.

"Loneliness tends to do that to you." Catherine continued the story telling DB about Sara's almost DUI and her suspension months afterwards over a domestic violence case.

"Understandable considering what happened between her mother and father," DB stated.

"No one at that time knew anything about it," Catherine replied to DB's shock.

"Not even Grissom?"

"No. Sara did tell me after they were married that she finally had told him sometime after that suspension. I saw that he seemed to be more protective of her then but I never suspected that his feelings were anything more than a type of teacher/student."

"So when did they get together?" Catherine laughed.

"Honestly? No one knows. Both of them have their own ideas about when they began being an "us" instead of individuals, but you'd give yourself a coronary trying to figure that out. Believe me we tried," Catherine said exasperated. She then told DB about Heather and her daughter and granddaughter. She stated that she didn't think that Grissom's helping her at that time was anything more than altruistic because he was supposedly involved with Sara then. She thought. About a year later Catherine told DB about Heather's attempting to payoff someone to kill her so her granddaughter could inherit money.

"Grissom was really a friend to Heather then. He is a very kind man and I do love him. He grates on my nerves like a spouse sometimes though. And stubborn? I think he wrote THE book on it." Catherine leaned back and reflected a moment before continuing. "But when Grissom cares for someone, it's a lifetime thing. He just doesn't shut it off. He didn't with Heather. He helped her to turn legit and become a therapist."

"I understand what you are saying Catherine but if he loves for a lifetime then why are he and Sara not together?" Catherine had no answer for him. They both got up then to stretch their legs and started walking back to the driveway in front of the house. As she looked around, Catherine noticed Grissom talking to a brunette and sighed heavily. DB looked at her and then towards the direction where she was looking.

"Is Grissom talking to Sara?" DB asked.

"Put your glasses on Russell," Catherine teased. "No vest first of all and all dolled up. That would be Lady Heather Kessler. Come on, I will make the introductions." But before Catherine and DB had arrived at where Grissom and Heather were, Detective Crawford was already standing there with his notebook out.

"So you no longer have any interest in this property?" Crawford asked her.

"No, I had left it in trust to my granddaughter several years ago. I have not been back in quite sometime and am surprised to see the place boarded up," Heather replied.

"Do you know the whereabouts of your granddaughter?" Heather shook her head.

"I've been traveling abroad." She glanced at Grissom who caught Catherine's eye and then put his head down.

"Would you mind coming to the station to answer some further questions we might have as the investigation continues?" Crawford asked.

"If there is anything I can do to help the Las Vegas Police Department, I will be there," she said sounding like some regal diplomat.

"Give us some time. Let's make it for 1:00 PM tomorrow at the station?"

"We'll be there Detective." Crawford and DB were surprised to hear Grissom answer for her. Catherine apparently was not. She didn't say a word as Grissom led Heather by the arm to his car. All eyes turned to hear a gasp coming from behind them. It was Sara and she was observing Grissom open the car door for Heather and close it after she had gotten in. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then opened them quickly and prepared to be the consummate CSI professional.

"Catherine, good to see you." Sara did not hug the other woman because she was covered in dirt. "I gather this has turned into a federal investigation if you are here."

"Just waiting for the word," Catherine replied softly. She knew that Sara was more bothered than she was letting on and it hurt her to see her friend like that.

"I was going to bring a truckload of evidence to the lab for Hodges to get started with," Sara said looking to DB for the okay. Catherine was about to offer to ride with her when her phone chirped.

"The word is given," she said meaning that it was now under the purview of the FBI. DB nodded and said that he would accompany Sara back to the lab.

"Call us if you need us Catherine," DB said. "We'll let you know if we find anything immediately probative." Catherine thanked him and got back on her phone. She waved as Sara and DB headed towards the Tahoe.

"I saw you and Catherine having a long discussion," Sara said pulling out of the driveway.

"Talking about old times," DB replied.

"My times?"

"Why would you say that?" DB asked with little reaction.

"I love Catherine but she likes everyone to be in the know. Put that together with Grissom being there and I'm sure she told you all about Heather Kessler and Grissom," Sara said with more than a slight bit of aggravation in her voice.

"Well you know Sara, I'm not home to watch _Days of Our Lives_ and the wife won't let me DVR it. And I lett my subscription to the Book of the Month club expire so I have to get my share of juicy stories somewhere," DB said humorously.

"Our job doesn't give enough juicy stories to fill you?"

"Horror stories Sara. Plenty of horror stories," DB replied. Sara glanced at him.

"Oh so you're a what – a romantic?"

"Hopeless." Sara snorted.

"And your riding back with me is for what reason? To get my side of the story Catherine spun for you?"

"Not entirely. We do have a job to do also," DB replied. Sara remained silent for a few minutes.

"I can do my job," she said quietly. "If that's what you're concerned about."

"I know you can Sara but I also know that this is stressful for you. All joking aside, you just saw your husband walk away with a former flame. You're human. It's got to affect you."

"It can't DB. Don't you see? Then she wins," Sara said strongly.

"You mean he."

"No I mean she – as in Heather."

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

The next day Greg found Sara in one of the back offices appearing to be sleeping. He knocked lightly so as not to startle her. She opened one eye and groaned as he turned the light on. He had brought her coffee and something to eat. She felt like she could have slept for a year but when she smelled the aroma of the coffee and the food, her stomach told her she needed to eat. She thanked Greg for being so considerate. He always was. Taking care of her. Since Nick had gone to run his own lab, it was left to Greg to fill in as the sole brother type left to keep an eye on her. Yes he once had feelings for her that were a tad less brotherly and more amorous in nature, but he wouldn't let anything come between their friendship now.

"Thanks Greg. I didn't realize I hadn't eaten anything in so long. You take good care of me," she said with a slight smile. It wasn't as bright as it used to be but Greg would take it nonetheless.

"Somebody has to," he replied and then bit into his sandwich. Just then DB came to the door with a bag of food himself. He had been looking all over for Sara until realizing that she probably picked her favorite back office to hide and catch a few winks.

"Somebody has to what?" DB asked putting down the food on the desk and sitting down next to Greg.

"Look out for Sara," Greg replied. DB nodded and pushed a salad in her direction. He also slid a bottle of juice toward her.

"Do you both really think I don't care for myself?"

"Yes," they said in unison. Sara rolled her eyes and picked at a piece of bread.

"How's the investigation coming?" Sara asked trying to distract them.

"I spoke with Catherine. Nine bodies were found and they are pretty sure they have all of them. Bodies were there for quite a long time. All seem to be also youngish accprding to Doc's preliminary findings."

"Has he been able to come up with a cause of death?" Sara asked.

"Asphyxiation for all of them. Couple had some blunt force trauma but he's leaning to those being a secondary cause," DB replied.

"I hear Heather Kessler is going to be at the police station today," Greg said. DB wanted to punch him for bringing that up but refrained himself. Sara's eyes widened and she got her determined look about her.

"Who's doing the questioning?" she asked, wheels turning inside her brain.

"Crawford or Catherine I suppose," DB answered. Sara shook her head.

"Shouldn't be a guy," she exclaimed. "Heather is a manipulator. She'll have Crawford eating out of her hands."

"Sara you don't know that," Greg said. "Just because -"

"No it's not just because of Grissom. I went with Ray Langston to interview her and she played him. She'll do the same with any guy."

"Then we'll have Catherine do it," DB said pulling out his phone. Sara shook her head.

"Catherine's talked to her before woman to woman. Great amount of respect between the two of them. But Heather's not going to reveal anything to her," Sara said.

"So who – you?" DB asked.

"Yes."

"Sara that is not a good idea. You are too personally involved in this," Greg chimed in. "And if she and Grissom are involved then things could get ugly."

"First I resent you thinking I could not be professional Greggo," Sara said firmly. "Second, Heather views me as a nuisance, like a bug she thinks she can flick away with her hand. I'm the last person she would think would interview her."

"That would throw her off her game," DB relented. "But what if she takes it to that personal level."

"You're just going to have to trust me to handle it." DB looked from Sara to Greg and then back to Sara. He nodded and punched in Catherine's cell number.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Grissom and Heather sat on one of the couches in the waiting room of the police station. Grissom's arm was draped over the back of the couch behind Heather. He looked nervous to be there while Heather sat unaffected by her surroundings. They watched as Detective Crawford walked by and were about to get up thinking he was coming to call them into the room. When he just nodded and walked past and down the hall, Grissom was confused.

Catherine came by a few moments later and Grissom stood thinking that she would be the interviewer. But Catherine politely told them it would be a couple of more minutes and then excused herself when an officer came to hand her some files. Grissom watched her walk down the opposite hall. And he was confused.

He was looking down the hall after Catherine and didn't notice the woman come up near him. "Ms. Kessler, I'm sure you remember me – Sara Sidle." Bother Heather and Grissom got up at the same time.

"Of course I do Ms. Sidle," Heather replied dripping a touch of sarcasm over the last name. They shook hands and then Sara walked towards the interrogation room. She looked back to see both Grissom and Heather remain standing where they were. Sara opened the door and held it looking at Heather.

"Ms. Kessler. In here please," Sara said and added when it appeared that Grissom was going to follow, "alone." Heather did not turn to look at Grissom but walked past Sara and into the room. She sat down on the far side of the table. Sara closed the door and sat down across from her.

"Sara..." Heather said first. Sara's eyes burrowed into her.

"Heather."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the kind reviews. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. This chapter is a tough one because of the Sara/Heather showdown potential. To some Sara might seem a bit OOC but I think she has to think "outside" the box when dealing with Heather. Please review if you like it and even if you don't. Thanks for those who pose questions – they inspire me to answer them...**

Chapter Four

"Very clever having you interview me Sara," Heather started off quickly to try to gain the upper hand.

"Thanks. I thought it was," Sara replied and Heather seemed mildly taken aback that it was Sara's idea. Sara took note but knew the seemingly unflappable Heather would not be that easy to take down. "Heather-"

"Now Sara what questions do you have for me," Heather interrupted. Sara looked down at her folder and started sorting the pages. She knew Heather would try to control the interrogation. Sara's best defense was no defense. "Well if you are not going to ask me anything, I assume I am free to go."

"Sit down please Heather," Sara responded without looking up. Heather obliged and Sara felt she had scored a point. "We found nine dead bodies on the property you used to own and where you used to run your dominion." Sara spread out several pictures of the decayed bodies that were found. Heather did not register any emotion at seeing them.

"I'm sure official records will show that I have not occupied that residence for several years as well as having no claim to ownership."

"Yes that is true. But our coroner is placing the time or should I say year of death to be approximately ten years ago," Sara said holding up a report by Doc Robbins. "That would mean the deaths happened while the property was in your possession."

"Am I a suspect?"

"Feeling guilty about something?" Sara replied quickly.

"I have nothing to hide. I am an open book. But I can tell you that I am not capable of committing murder. Simply is not in my genes," Heather stated emphatically.

"Not everyone believes that genes are predictors of violence."

"People like your husband?" Sara met Heather's eyes. "There has been studies that can refute that hypothesis."

"Hypotheses are irrelevant as they are merely educated guesses. Evidence, cold hard evidence does not lie." Heather tilted her head a bit trying to figure out where Sara was going with this. Sara pulled out a picture from the folder which showed a man with whip marks all over his body. "I believe this is your handiwork?" Heather pulled the photo towards her and saw the man that killed her daughter. With her head down, she closed her eyes briefly to gain composure.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

In the observation room sat DB, Catherine and Grissom all intently watching the back and forth between these two formidable women. When Heather had taken the picture of Sneller the man who killed her daughter, the door to the room had opened and someone came in quietly and then shut the door.

"What perverse game are you playing here Catherine?" Grissom demanded and then looked behind her to the latest person to come into the room. "Oh I take it this was your idea? Fits with the way you tactically conducted your interrogations."

"Well nice to see you too Gil," Jim Brass snarked. Catherine turned around and gave Brass a quick hug.

"Thanks for coming Jim. This is huge and we could use all the good people we can get," Catherine said smiling at the retired captain.

"Wouldn't miss it. Or this," he replied sitting down to watch Sara work.

"This is a circus," Grissom exclaimed. "Heather had nothing to do with this."

"What Gil are you her alibi...again?" Brass asked.

"I'm -"

"Gil, just shut up already," Catherine said turning back to the window after hearing Heather's voice.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

"Obviously you do not know what it is like to bear a child and have that child torn from you in such a vicious manner," Heather said crassly.

"Mother lion protecting her cub."

"I'm sure you wished your own mother had protected you better," Heather said leaning in. "Or was that what she was doing when she killed your father?" Score a point for Heather.

"Nine bodies were found in various graves on the property that you owned. Can you tell us anything about them," Sara said refocusing the interrogation back to the case. Heather let it go – for now.

"Have you been able to identify any of the bodies yet? Names might be helpful. Cognitive association," Heather replied. She saw Sara give a slight shrug. While Sara was looking for the names, Heather said, "you are not a fan of psychology are you Ms. Sidle?"

"Dental records confirmed three local people. One man and two women. The man's name was Arnold Messer and the two women were Adele Green and Cynthia Welsh," Sara said reading from the report.

"None of the names are familiar to me," Heather replied.

"Cognitive abilities a little slow on the uptake?"

"So you are not a fan of psychology then. A shame really since it has worked wonders on Gil." Sara looked up and stared at Heather so intently that she had to will herself to blink. She then snapped herself out of it and proceeded to pack up all her files. She put them in the folder and stood up.

"Thank you Ms. Kessler for coming in. If you recall anything that might help, please contact us." Sara headed for the door.

"That's it?" Heather asked. "How anti climatic."

"What were you expecting Heather," Sara said whipping around. "Did you think I was going to crumble because you seem to have knowledge about Gil that I am not privy to?"

"One would think that a wife would be angry that her husband even though separated would be with another woman. Are you just trying to hide your feelings from me or is it simply that you don't have any for him? Begs one to question if you ever did considering how many times you left him. A man like that needs to be nurtured." Sara looked to the window as if she could see those in the observation room and then back at Heather.

"What would you like me to do to show that I love my husband? Should I hop over the table and strangle you? Punch you? I don't have a whip on me so that is out. Tell me Dr. Kessler why should I care at all about what you are doing with Gil? As you have said we are separated, almost divorced. Why should it matter to me what who-woman he is with."

"Oh but it does. You can't fool me. Inside you are seething. You wish you could carry out those hidden thoughts you have. Thoughts of harming someone. The murder gene you were foolishly told didn't exist." Sara balled up her left fist and took a deep breath. She was about to say something when she was pushed forward by the door opening.

"Ladies," Jim Brass said. Sara looked at him shocked. So did Heather.

"Captain Brass. Come to join the fun?" Heather cooed.

"You always wanted me Heather but I found that the chaps chape," Brass said and held the door opened for Sara to leave. "They tell me you can go. You know the drill though don't you about not leaving town."

"Oh Captain, my life is here now," Heather replied.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

"Sara. SARA," he yelled. "Why do you make me run after you all the time?"

"What Gil?" she asked abruptly.

"You weren't very professional back there," Grissom said strongly.

"You're not my boss anymore. You're not my anything anymore remember?" Sara replied over her shoulder as she continued to walk out of police station. Grissom caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She swung around and had to physically stop herself from lunging at him.

"Taking out your frustrations on Heather does not help your investigation." Sara folded her arms.

"Really Gil? Since I've only been doing this for almost 17 years, I had no idea I needed to be objective. Thanks for giving me the scoop on that one."

"You shouldn't have been anywhere near Heather or this case considering. What kind of an operation does this Russell run?" Grissom said in disbelief.

"And you are one to talk about protocol. You who secretly dated your subordinate for two years without letting your superiors know?" Sara rebutted. He looked at her and noticed a singled tear sliding down her cheek. She brushed it away with the folder and cut herself. She winced and Grissom took out his handkerchief and gave it to her. She thanked him and dabbed at the blood that was oozing out from the cut.

"I'm sorry," Grissom said. For what she didn't know but she felt a warmth flow through her.

"What are you doing here Gil? Why are you with this woman?"

"I -" and Grissom could not continue. He just stared at Sara. She shook her head and walked away. Grissom sighed and let her.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Grissom started the engine and backed out of the parking spot. He took a right and started to head downtown. Heather suggested that they go to his house. Grissom was not in the mood to make any decisions so he took the next left and headed west. He was staying at his mother's house, finalizing the disposition of his mother's possessions. Her death had really affected Grissom. And coming so close to when his divorce would be finalized was like two deaths back to back. When he had casually mentioned it to Heather, she came from Spain where she had moved two years ago. She told him that therapy could help him with the loss of both his mother and his wife. She would support him like he had done for her. Grissom was grateful for her friendship.

Heather had always intrigued Grissom. Her ability to play mental chess with him invigorated his mind and also his passion. As she brought him tea and then sat down near him sipping her own, he realized just how much she had doted on him lately. It felt good to feel like the center of someone else universe, and Heather could play that role perfectly. Not like -

Sara. Well at least not anymore. Once upon a time she thought that the sun rose and set by Grissom. A wide eyed young investigator in San Francisco hanging on his every word was such a stroke to Grissom's ego. She chased him, bated him, enraged him at times but when he finally gave her his heart he thought found paradise. But then like Dr. Lurie's Sara lookalike nurse, she took it away. Off to conquer her own demons whatever the heck that meant. He let her go having no choice in the matter. He threw himself into his work more so than ever before. Then Warrick was killed and she came back to Vegas. But she couldn't stay. She never could.

Heather snapped him back to the present when she asked him how he tea was. "Fine, thank you," he replied.

"That was an awkward situation today," Heather said rolling out the wrinkles of her skirt. "I want to thank you for calling Sara out on her lack of professionalism. You are my knight in shining armor."

"I wasn't always. Once I let the job come between the evidence and who I knew you to be."

"A lifetime ago Gil. You've come so far in your life, in your understanding of self and the universe. I don't see you as that person any longer. I trust you and I know that you trust me," she replied leaning ever so slightly in to him. He smiled and patted her leg.

"I owe so much to you Heather especially for coming here and helping me with my mother's things. Do you think I should sell the house?" Grissom asked looking around.

"What else is there to do? I think you need to return abroad and leave the past, Vegas behind. Only then can you fully let go." Grissom nodded mulling over the words that she said. "You know I have that wonderful condo in Costa del Sol. I have an option to buy. You – we could live quite cozily there."

"I don't-" Heather stopped him.

"Oh Gil, I thought we were past the stage of you needing to analyze each and every step of your life to death," Heather stated and then got up to take the teacups into the kitchen. Grissom got up and started to pace, something he had always done when presented with a situation he felt uncomfortable with. He admired Heather, loved her even, but he was in no way near the point of wanting such a solid commitment with her.

He walked into his mother's study and eyed the books on her shelf. What a wonderful collections she had. One could tell by looking at them who was the catalyst for Grissom's love of literature. He walked over and sat behind his mother's desk. He picked up a picture of himself when he was a boy and smiled at the arachnid he was holding up to show his parents. Putting that picture down, he picked up the larger one behind it. A picture of he and Sara in Costa Rica approximately one month after their wedding.

He traced the outline of Sara's face and suddenly felt such a rush of emotion over him that he quickly had to put the frame down. Seeing her today in the flesh so to speak had affected him more profoundly than he would have expected. He would need to ask Heather's opinion of this later. Not now – now he wanted to enjoy those emotions. He leaned back in his mother's chair and closed his eyes.

About an hour later after taking a dozing off and then awaking to sort through some of his mother's mail, Heather called for him. He told her that he was in the study and she walked down the hall and stood at the door. "Shall we dine out tonight or would you like me to prepare something?" she asked.

"I think it might be best if we ate in all things considered," Grissom replied not looking up. It was a good thing that he had kept his head down because Heather was having a hard time hiding her disappointment.

"Very well," she finally said and turned to leave.

"Hey Heather...one of the names of the dead bodies identified...wasn't he your groundskeeper?" Grissom said with little emotion. Heather turned around and stared at him.

"I don't recall."

"Messer wasn't it? That's the name of the male victim Sara said."

"I've had so many employees throughout the years that I can't possibly remember all their names," she said hoping that was pacify him.

"I'm pretty sure that was his name. I remember you mentioning what a lovely job he did with your roses. I should call Catherine and tell her," Grissom said padding his pockets for his phone.

"I'll get dinner started," Heather said and then turned. Walking down the halls she sighed heavily. _This might prove problematic_ she thought to herself.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Just love, love, love all the kind reviews. And some are so thought provoking I am overwhelmed. Thank you for reading and enjoying. Special thanks to Shannon for jump starting me to continue this. And to Torcan for such thought provoking reviews. God bless...**

Chapter 5

Sara and Brass walked into the layout room with coffee and pastries. Sara sighed as she sat next to Catherine. DB asked if she was alright after her altercation with Heather and the subsequent Grissom encounter. She assured him that she was fine.

"Just making sure. I know it couldn't have been easy for you," DB stated.

"Thanks and I appreciate it. But you needn't worry. Papa Brass has given me a plethora of platitudes while in the car and also while we were waiting for the coffee. Slowest counter help in the southwest I swear," Sara said sighing again.

"You missed me. I can tell," Brass said smiling. Sara winked at him. "I have to say that I was surprised that Gil wanted to come into the interrogation with Heather. He hasn't been gone that long to know how it works."

"Maybe he thought some sort of professional courtesy would be extended to him," Sara suggested. _Always defending him_ Brass thought.

"What I don't get is how Heather knew all that personal stuff about Sara," Greg pondered.

"Pillow talk," Catherine responded and then flinched. "Sorry."

"Glad no one has changed," Sara said shaking her head. Catherine was about to say she was sorry again when her phone signaled she had an incoming call. She excused herself and touched Sara's arm slightly on the way out.

"I just want to add how well I think you handled yourself Sara," Greg stated emphatically.

"Thank you. All of you but I don't know why you're all surprised that I kept my cool."

"I was told you were a loose cannon with a gun," DB said matter of factly. Brass chuckled. Sara was about to defend herself when Catherine walked back into the room.

"That was Gil. He seemed to remember that the male vic identified as Arnold Messer was Heather's groundskeeper for some time back in 2002-2003," Catherine said.

"So was Heather lying?" Greg asked.

"Not sure. Gil said he told her of his recollection but she did not deny or confirm it," Catherine replied.

"Well this is Heather Kessler we are talking about. Death has followed her around since we first met her," Brass stated.

"I don't know her except for what I watched in interrogation so I have to ask does anyone think she could possibly be a killer? I know there is some personal bias because of her being with Grissom and our fondness for Sara; however, is she capable of this? And what would be her motivation?" DB said trying to be a somewhat voice of reason.

"Control?" Greg said.

"Once a dominatrix, always a dominatrix," Sara said plainly.

"I got a chance to talk to her once woman to woman and I did not get the feeling that she could be a killer. I mean I know she did try to kill the man who murdered her daughter but I can't say I blamed her for that," Catherine stated.

"Guys, check this out," Morgan said coming in the room with a stack full of papers. "Thanks to Catherine's FBI magic, I got Heather's employee records from the SSA. All three of our identified vics worked for Heather at one time or another."

"So Heather has either got the worst memory in history or she's lying," Brass suggested.

"I have to go with she's lying," Morgan said. "It just doesn't seem logical that someone would forget three people that worked for you. Two of which did for several years."

"Being a liar doesn't make her a killer," DB interjected.

"Catherine, it's your case. Should we focus on Heather exclusively or widen our efforts?" Brass asked.

"I wish we had something more concrete than work records," Catherine said and then sighed. Greg asked if they should confront Heather on this new information. "I don't think so. And I wouldn't tell Gil either."

"You think he'd compromise a case for Heather?" Sara asked shocked.

"Never would have imagined it before but there's something different about him now. Let's just keep this to ourselves."

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

The morgue and lab worked tirelessly over the next 48 hours to try and uncover any forensic evidence that would either identify the remaining victims or the killer(s). Sara worked alongside Hodges and for the first time ever, they seemed to get along above and beyond just professional courtesy. Sara was trying to extrapolate a fiber from a piece of plastic when Hodges walked in and set a cup of steaming coffee near her work area. She looked at it and at him and lifted up her eyebrow.

"I thought a fresh cup of coffee would help give you fresh eyes," Hodges said. Sara thanked him. She took off her gloves and stood aside to take a sip. The liquid was welcomed by her throat. Hodges was sipping his coffee near the sink studying something apparently interesting to him on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"I don't know what to think," Hodges said finally. "Rumor mill has been saying some awful things."

"I remember when that mill was horrendous to me after the Basderic mess a few years ago. I'm sure you were all up in that." Hodges shook his head.

"No Sara I really wasn't. I know I've acted like I didn't like you but I never thought you would ever kill someone in cold blood."

"Well that's reassuring I guess," Sara said not knowing how to take this 'nice' side of Hodges.

"Now I don't understand why he – what it all means." Hodges put his head down.

"I don't know either David," Sara said calling him by his first name, something very few people ever did. "But deep in my heart, I don't think that Grissom has anything to do with the case apart from being a loyal friend."

"You really believe that?"

"I've got to," Sara replied.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Catherine and Brass were just finishing up dinner when Brass motioned over the waiter and ordered two scotch on the rocks. Catherine smiled appreciative when the drinks were brought back and the dishes cleared. "So how is Ellie doing?" Brass shrugged and took a swig of his drink.

"Lindsey looks like she has the making of a fine CSI," he said changing the topic. Catherine nodded and let it pass. She knew her friend long enough to know not to push what he didn't want to discuss.

"She's going to outshine me I can tell," Catherine said with pride.

"That's pretty much all a parent hopes for," Brass said quietly.

"I wish I could talk to Gil," Catherine said after a moment, changing the topic completely.

"Well he's over at the bar so I say that your chances of being able to do that are looking up," Brass said nonchalantly. He motioned over to Grissom with his drink. Grissom put up his hand and gathered his drink and napkin and went to join them.

"Wasn't sure I was welcomed," Grissom said sitting down.

"You're always welcomed. Whether you like what might be said is a different story," Brass said motioning for another round.

"You've never minced words with me Jim so let's have it. I doubt your attitude has anything to do with the case so what personal bug do you have up your butt," Grissom stated with a slight slur indicating that he wasn't on his first drink of the evening.

"What are you doing with her Gil? That's the first thing I would like to know," Catherine said jumping in. "What happened between you and Sara is the second thing."

"It's complicated," Grissom said.

"What's complicated? Heather? Sara? You? I don't think anything is that complicated. I think YOU make it complicated. You always have," Catherine said a bit too strongly. Grissom sat back a bit. Brass watched them both with a smirk.

"I can't wrap it up into a neat little box. So many things happened. So many words said."

"Do you love her?" Catherine asked.

"Who are you asking about Heather or Sara?" Brass interjected. Grissom shot him a look.

"I know your fondness for Sara and your dislike for Heather," Grissom said to Brass.

"I've always been very fond of you Gil," Brass said getting up and throwing some money on the table. "I've always thought you were a much better person with Sara." He turned and walked away. Catherine and Grissom sat in silence for a while.

"Would you like another drink?" Grissom asked. Catherine shook her head no. "Can you tell me about the case?" Catherine shook her head again.

"You know I can't."

"Is it because of my involvement with Heather. Is she a suspect?" Grissom asked a bit alarmed.

"Whether Heather is a suspect or not is not the issue. I cannot comment on an ongoing investigation to an outside party. You know the drill Gil."

"I just assumed that the FBI would want an entomologist on the case to pinpoint exact time of death."

"I've already sent samples back to Quantico's lab. They are going over it," Catherine stated.

"Oh," Grissom said putting his head down. Catherine finished her drink feeling the need to leave as quick as possible.

"I'm sorry Gil. I admire your work. I always thought you were the smartest man I had ever met," Catherine said gathering up her things. "You were honest, trustworthy even if you were emotionally stunted. I needed that in my life after Eddie and Sam." Grissom looked up at her as she stood.

"I used to know you so well. People thought we were like an old married couple. I liked that. Trusted in that. And when you told us about your relationship with Sara, it just made sense. The pieces fell into place. When she left I knew that you wouldn't be the same without her. I knew you'd go to her."

"Those were some of the best times of my life," Grissom said sadly.

"I know. She told me. Sara is more of an open book when you're not around."

"I don't understand though why you won't let me help with the case," Grissom asked.

"I don't trust you Gil. I don't know you and I don't trust you anymore," Catherine replied and then turned to leave. She heard Grissom's phone ring and walked a little slower so she could possible figure out who was calling.

"Calm down. Calm down. Okay I'll be right there," Grissom said and closed his phone. He got up and put the remaining amount of money down for the bill and left. Catherine, who had ducked into the bathroom hallway, watched as Grissom walked briskly out the door. She assumed the caller had to be Heather but why was she so upset?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**As always thank you for the wonderful and thought provoking reviews. Not too much longer for this story to be completed. Just like the series :cries:**

Chapter 6

Grissom drove home as fast as he could. He parked the car in front of the house not even bothering to put it in the garage. There was a tone to Heather's voice that sounded so strange to him that he knew there was something drastically wrong. He threw his keys on the table near the door and called to her. She yelled that she was upstairs in the bedroom. Grissom ran up the stairs and stood by the doorway and asked why she was packing.

"I have to leave. We have to leave," Heather said throwing things into a large suitcase. "I've booked us on the red eye to Spain."

"Heather you can't leave. How would it look?" Grissom said trying to get her to stop putting his clothes in another suitcase.

"How would it look if I stayed," she replied not looking at him. Grissom grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him.

"What has got you so flustered Heather? This is not like you."

"Detective Crawford called and said that they wanted a DNA and hair sample. I told him that I would not provide them without a warrant. He said he would present one to me when I came to the station in the morning," Heather said and then collapsed on the bed. Grissom sat down next to her still holding her arms.

"So I will go with you and you'll provide the samples the warrant specifies. It will only help to expedite your being cleared in this matter," Grissom said trying to reassure her. Heather pushed his hands away and got up.

"Why would they all of a sudden want DNA samples? They would have to have something rather convincing to obtain a warrant. What could it be?" Heather asked passing.

"Since you owned the property at one point it's not out of the realm of possibilities that they would want your DNA to exclude you from any future findings. Like fingerprinting a whole family to exclude their prints from a house."

"Gil you have to find out what they have," Heather said sitting back and looking deeply into his eyes.

"I don't have anyone to ask."

"You can't asked Catherine Willows? She has always been a good friend to you." Grissom shook his head. "Is there someone at the lab whom you could ask?"

"David Hodges might tell me," Grissom replied getting out his phone.

"Please call him Gil." Grissom put his phone down for a moment and gathered Heather in his arms.

"You're shaking Heather. It's going to be alright. I will text him just in case he cannot talk if he's at the lab." He gave Heather another squeeze and then released her to send the text.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Hodges felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He thought it was about time for a break anyway. He and Sara were in the trace lab since midday and it was already nearing 10PM. He removed his gloves and took out his phone to read the text.

 _Hodges. Wondering if you knew why Heather's DNA is wanted. Text, don't call._

He read the text twice and then put his phone back in his pocket. He excused himself telling Sara he needed to stretch his legs for a bit. He walked up and down the hallways wondering what he should do. He wasn't entirely up to date on everything pertaining to the case so he would have to ask Henry about anything unusual being found with respect to DNA. Then he would possibly have to ask Catherine why Heather's DNA was requested. He read between the lines of Grissom's text that this was not something he wanted anyone else in the lab to know about. But could or should Hodges give him any of the information he requested?

Grissom had always been a hero to Hodges and now he was not acting like the person he remembered him to be. Hodges couldn't figure out why Grissom would even text him and not simply ask Catherine for the information. That in itself puzzled Hodges.

He walked around a little bit more and then went back to the trace lab. Sara looked up at him and asked if he was okay. "Yes of course," he replied.

"You look scared or nervous or something," she said returning back to her work.

"Sara, I'm not sure I should tell you this," he started. She looked up and waited for him to continue. "I got a text a while ago from Grissom asking me if I knew why Heather's DNA was requested?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to anyone all evening except you." They both looked at each other. "I could go and find out."

"Maybe you should," Hodges said. "I don't think it should be me." Sara put her hand on his arm. She understood. Hodges didn't want to get involved in this, but he didn't want to simply blow off a man who had been such a icon to him for so many years.

"I will go ask DB and then we'll take it from there." Sara smiled quickly and then left the room. Hodges wanted to tell her not to tell Grissom that he had told her but realized that sounded so childish.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

DB was sitting at his desk reading over the DNA reports that Catherine had left him. She was heading the case but was gracious enough to keep him in the loop especially since she was utilizing his lab and a lot of his people for this particular case. He sat back and thought about his team and how lucky he was to have such fine people working with him. With Nick gone and Jules probably never coming back, DB was happy for those remaining yet he was beginning to wonder if Vegas was where he should be anymore. But that was a conversation with his wife and himself to have at another date and time. He took his feet off of the desk just as Sara was walking in.

"Trying to take a snooze?" she asked.

"Just closing my eyes," he replied. "Not snoozing unless you hear me snore." Sara smiled.

"We might have a potential situation," Sara said and DB motioned for her to sit down. "Was Heather's DNA requested?"

"Yes earlier this evening Crawford obtained the warrant and requested she come in the morning." DB stared at her wondering how she knew.

"Why?"

"Why do you ask?" DB replied.

"Am I not on the case? Am I not allowed to know what is going on with a case I am on?" Sara shot back. DB held up his hands.

"Okay. Okay. I was just asking."

"Sorry," she said as her shoulders sank. DB pulled out the file he was mulling over and handed it to Sara. She read it and practically gasped.

"Now what's going on Sara," DB asked calmly.

"Hodges got a text from Gil asking about this."

"About what's in the report? Do we have a leak?" DB asked concerned.

"No no. Just asking him if he knew why Heather's DNA was requested. It seemed odd to Hodges and so he showed it to me before he replied," Sara said putting down the report on DB's desk.

"Hodges did the right thing and now I expect you to do the right thing," DB said strongly. Sara shook her head yes. "I mean it Sara."

"I know DB. I know my job."

"I know you do but I also know how you feel about Grissom and that you might be tempted to tell him," DB replied.

"I would never compromise a case."

"I know that but you could unknowingly bend the rules because of your feelings," DB said trying to be diplomatic while being fully aware of who he was talking to.

"I would never compromise a case," she stated again.

"I know. I know," DB said shaking his head. "I need you to stay away from Grissom until the case is over. Are you going to comply?"

"I would never compromise a case."

"Are you going to comply?" DB asked again. Sara stared him down until he threw up his hands and let her go. _She's not going to comply_ he said to himself.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

"Hodges, I need you to text Grissom and tell him to meet you at this address in half an hour," Sara said thrusting the piece of paper at him.

"What am I suppose to tell him when he gets there?"

"Nothing. You're not going to meet him," Sara replied, turned and left the trace lab.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

"Sara?" Grissom walked up to her. She was sitting on a bench near the putting practice area of the golf course. He looked around to see if anyone else was there. "What are you doing here?"

"Hodges showed me your text."

"Oh," he said and then sat on the other side of the bench.

"Why did you want to know Gil?" she asked trying not to sound judgmental.

"Heather was out of her mind with worry about coming down tomorrow to give her DNA."

"So you thought you'd find out? Why didn't you call Catherine? It's her case."

"I saw Catherine earlier this evening and she said some unkind things," Grissom said sadly.

"So you decided to text someone you thought would be an ally?"

"Are you asking me a question Sara or are you interrogating me?" Grissom asked angrily.

"We would be down at the station if I was interrogating you Gil," she replied still remaining calm. Grissom shook his head. How did things get so twisted around he wondered to himself.

"Do you know what evidence precipitated the warrant?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"No," she replied.

"Then why are you here?" Grissom asked.

"Why is Heather worried about giving her DNA?" Sara countered.

"I don't know. She wants to -" he cut himself off from saying anything that could betray Heather. "I don't know."

"You need to ask her the question."

"You don't understand. She thinks everyone is against her because of who she used to be," Grissom said sadly.

"Catherine was a stripper. When was the last time you heard _anyone_ mention that? This is not about who Heather was," Sara replied.

"People are much more opened minded about a former stripper."

"Well we all can't be as open minded about deviant behavior as you Gil," Sara said smugly. Grissom shot her a dirty look.

"Sara, if you're not going to tell me then I better go." Grissom stood up.

"Why are you with her?" Sara asked.

"I needed help. I needed someone to help me," Grissom replied.

"You couldn't come to your wife?"

"It was you I needed help with. I couldn't come to you." Sara shook her head.

"What did I do Gil? You never fully expressed to me what I did to make you ask for the divorce. I thought and still think I deserve to know."

"We weren't happy. I thought you would be happy if you weren't with me," Grissom said sadly as he sat down again.

"I've spent almost eighteen years loving you, being in love with you and you think I wasn't happy?" Grissom gave her a look. "Okay maybe I wasn't there for a time but it had nothing to do with you. I thought you understood that. I thought we moved past that."

"So did I and then you wanted to return to Vegas. What was I suppose to do follow you and play the house husband?"

"Is that what you think you would have been? Gil I cannot believe that you would think I would ever let you be that or see you as that," Sara replied strongly.

"Heather said that sometimes people say they're not leaving you when in fact that was their decision all along."

"So put a PH.d after her name and suddenly she is the expert on all things concerning our relationship?" Sara said still trying to remain calm but it was starting to be a losing battle. She was starting to wish she really did have a murder gene so she could beat this woman.

"No see Sara you get so emotional about things that you don't let the sounds of reasoning through," Grissom tried to explain. Sara wasn't buying it.

"Maybe I cannot hear the sounds of reasoning when I'm being told things that have no reason. And maybe I cannot play mental chess with you. But I thought we had a great life. I thought we had a great home. But it was all just a lie." Sara got up and started to walk away. She turned and looked back and the man who still had a hold of her heart.

"Gil please, stay away from Heather. You are playing with fire."

"I can't do that. She's my friend. She needs me," Grissom replied. Sara wanted to tell him that she needed him also but knew that didn't seem to matter to him anymore. She told DB that she would not compromise the case, but she had to say something to warn Grissom.

"If you can't stay away, then at least ask Heather if she gave birth to anyone else besides her daughter." Grissom looked up at her puzzled. "Do that for me Gil. For all the years we had together."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading. I just want to say for the record that I don't dislike Grissom. He is after all an integral part of GSR. I do though feel he doesn't think appropriately when Heather is around. And for that he must pay... :) Adding a special shout out to Leona – thank you for your kind words...**

Chapter 7

Grissom sat on the bench after watching Sara leave. His mind filled with a thousand thoughts but most of them were focused on the last statement she made. Why would Sara ask if Heather had any other children? What did that have to do with the case? Did they think that one of the bodies found was a relative of Heather's? Now that just seemed to be reaching and Grissom couldn't believe that anyone would think to stretch their imaginations that far. It was sounding more and more like a witch hunt.

Beyond all that was the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that things were not what they appeared to be. Or what he believed them to be. Why was Heather so afraid? He had never seen her come so unglued. She was always in control. Always. It was that nagging feeling that brought him out to the bar for a drink that night even before the whole DNA warrant was issued. Why hadn't Heather remembered her beloved groundskeeper or so she had described him as such. She had a strong memory especially for the people that came in contact with her throughout her life. He couldn't remember a time when she had forgotten a name.

And still the nagging feeling seemed to deepen. Grissom was a seasoned investigator there was no doubt about that. He knew how to work a case. He knew that because of his involvement with Heather that Catherine was right in keeping things from him. But he also knew that they used to bend rules at times. Like Brass letting him interview Natalie Davis or Ecklie allowing them to run Warrick Brown's murder case. But Catherine said she no longer trusted him. That hurt. But emotions always ran high when Heather was involved in anything. Grissom could never figure out why that was.

Heather. From the moment he first met her, he was captivated. Sure she was a beautiful woman in a profession that was unusual to say the least. But it was her ability to read people that intrigued him the most. Having somewhat stilted social skills, Grissom was drawn to someone who could inside a person with relative ease.

He couldn't recall when inquisitiveness turned into lust for the body housing the brain. A moment of weakness led to a night of passion followed by his accusing her of being involved in a murder the morning after. Such a betrayal of her trust. Something that would take years to win back if only for the friendship.

When Heather's daughter was viciously murdered, Grissom reached out to her and she reluctantly accepted his comfort. She was one of the few who knew about his and Sara's relationship before Sara's abduction would force him to make it public. At that time he and Sara were testing the waters of their new togetherness, both wishing to take it slow. He had casually mentioned Heather to Sara but assured her that they were friends – similar to the friendship she had with Greg.

He spent a good deal of time with Heather then as she tried to come to terms with the loss of her child. He did not know at that time that Heather was developing an attachment to Grissom. He was trying to be a friend, but Heather was beginning to think there was more to it than mere friendship. She had invited him over one morning after shift for tea. He was suppose to meet Sara but called her and said he would be running late. When he arrived at Heather's house, she was dressed in a provocative robe which made Grissom feel uneasy. She had the tea tray on the coffee table in front of the couch and motioned him to join her there. Small talk was made as they sipped their tea. Putting down her tea cup, Heather made her intentions clear. She knew then that she could trust him and wanted more than just a friendship. Taken aback, Grissom was left speechless.

" _Heather, I don't know what to say." He put his cup down and rubbed his hands together. "I do value your friendship and I'm glad that you can trust me."_

" _Why do I get the feeling you are trying to let me down gently?"_

" _I am," he replied._

" _Because of what I do? I told you I am beginning the process of selling my business." She wanted to say more but he cut her off._

" _I am in a relationship. It's new but it's very special to me." Heather asked with whom. Grissom hesitated but then told her. "A subordinate and therefore a submissive."_

" _It's nothing like that. She is and has always been someone very special to me. Someone whom I trusted from almost the start," Grissom replied._

" _Sounds safe," Heather said dismissively._

After that evening things were strained between Heather and Grissom. Not the greatest at being firm in word or deed, Grissom had to continually dodge Heather's calls and requests. It took almost a year or so before she seemed to get the hint. Little did he know it was because she was planning her out execution. Her brief return into his life was marred by Sara's abduction and road to recovery.

His next meeting with Heather was of his own design. Having felt that he lost Sara forever, Grissom found himself seeking out Heather, hoping she might have the answers he was looking for. Though Heather seemed to imply that Grissom and Sara's relationship was over, Grissom felt he needed to come to a different decision than to just let things run their course. He left Vegas and went to Sara.

Sara. Still young and beautiful. Still full of righteous indignation and insatiable spunk. God he ached for her. Even now. More so when he saw her. Yet why did he let her go?

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

"What made you decide to return to the scene Greg?" Morgan asked as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"As I was looking over the crime scene photos, I noticed a patch of grass that appeared to be of a different grade. The texture did not fit with the other patches that covered the area. I thought maybe there was something hidden there that was newer than the nine graves we originally uncovered."

"Good call," Morgan said toasting him. She looked up when she saw Sara walk into the room. "Hey Sara."

"Don't ask," Sara replied sitting down looking at Greg.

"Don't have to ask. Talked to Hodges."

"Thought you and Hodges still didn't get along," Sara said opening up her bottle of water and taking a swig.

"I bring Morgan with me," Greg said nonchalantly. "He tells her just about everything."

"So do you think the DNA will match?" Morgan asked. Sara shrugged her shoulders. Greg looked at her sadly.

"Did we get Doc's final autopsy report?" Sara asked. Greg nodded and handed it to her.

"Baby was approximately three months old at the time of burial. Degradation of the body points to it being buried three or four years after the others yet in the same manner. It's just -" Sara stopped.

"What?"

"Inconsistent with the other bodies found. While two of the women were still in their teens, all victims were adults," Greg replied. All three were engrossed in looking over the photos when Lindsey walked in. She stood behind Greg and looked over his shoulder.

"Baby. Now that is sad," she said taking the seat closest to Greg. The others nodded but didn't look up. Morgan caught her up on what they were discussing and Lindsey started to comb the photos also looking for any detail they might have missed.

"So we think this might be Heather Kessler's baby?" Lindsey asked grabbing another stack of pictures. No one answered. "She is a prime suspect in the other murders."

"Yes but the inconsistency of the time and age of this last victim is troubling," Greg stated. Lindsey nodded and went back to looking. About an hour passed when Lindsey got up to get a can of soda out of the fridge.

"I wonder who the father is," she said leaning against the counter.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Grissom drove home a little before 1am and went upstairs to find Heather. She was sitting on the bed holding a small box on her lap. Grissom surveyed the room and noticed that not only hers but his bags were packed.

"Heather what's going on?"

"I told you we need to leave," she said not turning around.

"But why? I don't understand what you are afraid of. I cannot help you if I do not know the truth."

"I have always told you the truth yet you continue to not trust me." Grissom came and sat on the bench across from the edge of the bed.

"I do trust you. But some times things are not said. They aren't lies but omissions," he said carefully. Something seemed so very off about Heather then that he knew he needed to be extra sensitive.

"I will answer anything you ask as soon as we are in Spain."

"But why?"

"If you trust me as you say that you do then you will do what I ask." She looked up at him then. Grissom tried to search her eyes for the answers but found only coldness there.

"I don't know that I can," he replied sadly.

"Because of her?" Grissom looked up and asked who. "Sara?"

"What does she have to do with this?"

"I followed you to the bar when you left. I followed you to the golf course. I saw you two talk," Heather said with no emotion. "I'm sure she was there to warn you about me. Spread her venom." Grissom said nothing.

"Come with me," she asked now with a sense of pleading in her voice. "Please." Grissom put his head down. Heather got up from the bed and put one bag on her shoulder and began to roll the other one to the door. Grissom got up and helped her get the bigger bag down the stairs.

"Shall I drive you?"

"You're going to let me go? No calling your friend Jim Brass to meet me at the airport and drag me to the police station?"

"I was hoping to drive you to the police station and then to a hotel where you can stay until this mess is cleared up," Grissom replied. Heather shook her head no. She took out her phone and called a cab. Grissom sat down in his mother's favorite chair grasping his hands tightly.

The cab took twenty minutes to get there and the honk of the horn broke the silence that had invaded the whole house. Grissom jumped up when he heard it and walked quickly to the door. He stood in front of Heather's way. She asked him to let her pass.

"I need you to do the right thing Heather."

"Like you always do Gil?" she replied waiting for him to step aside.

"Yes."

"Oh please Gil. Your moral code is not that different from mine," she replied with almost a laugh. "You are going to let me go because you know that if you don't you are destined to repeat the same lack of trust that almost killed you twelve years ago." Grissom looked at her puzzled, but he did step aside enough to let her open the door and step out. She was walking towards the cab when Grissom ran up to her. He grabbed her arm and she turned to him.

"Just tell me one thing. Why would Sara ask me if you ever had another child?" Heather's eyes opened wide.

"Let me go Gil," she said strongly.

"I can't let you go," he replied.

"Stop," she said. He looked at her and released her.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

"You look tired DB," Catherine said as she walked into his office.

"You look as lovely as ever," he replied.

"Such a charmer,." Catherine sat down across from his desk. "Everything seems to be coming into place."

"Yes. The evidence is stacking up against Ms. Kessler. Her DNA should clinch the formal part of the investigation," DB replied.

"Yeah but not the motive," Catherine replied and DB nodded. "Gil never was that interested in motives as I remember it. One time -" she paused with her story to answer her phone. _Speak of the devil_ she mouthed. DB watched her as she said nothing and then ended the call. She went to slam the phone down on his desk but thought better of it.

"Don't you miss the days when you could slam down a receiver?" DB asked. "Pushing a button just doesn't seem to do it." Catherine didn't smile. DB waited for her to speak.

"Gil just informed me that Heather is on her way to McCarren to catch a flight back to Spain. Said she seemed edgy and wanted him to go with her. He told her couldn't but did ask her a question right before she got in the cab that seemed to "spook" her according to him."

"What was the question?" DB asked.

"Why did Sara want him to ask her if she had any other children," Catherine said putting her hands on her hips. DB leaned back in his chair.

"I warned her," he said.

"You should have handcuffed her to the desk," Catherine replied. "You had to know she was going to try to protect Gil."

"Of course I did. No matter how much I told her or ordered her not to. And you would have done the same thing." Catherine conceded.

"I've got to call Crawford and get his men to stop her."

"I'll text Sara to come here so you can yell at her," DB said picking up his phone. Catherine rolled her eyes.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

"So what do you think Grissom is going to do?" Morgan asked. She never worked with the man and had only other people's perceptions to go on.

"I think he will do what is right," Greg said.

"You would think so," Sara replied. In her heart, she hoped so. "Crap," she said looking at her phone.

"What? Grissom?" Greg asked.

"No DB wants to see me 911," Sara replied and left the room. She walked slowly down to DB's office assuming that Grissom had gotten her into trouble by lodging a complaint. When she stood at his door, she saw DB sitting at this desk looking up at Catherine who was on the phone. When he saw her, he didn't mince words.

"Sara you are off the case."

"Why?"

"I specifically asked you not to give Grissom any information about the case."

"I didn't." DB raised his eyebrows. "I did not tell him anything specific."

"But you told him about the baby," Catherine asked ending her phone call from Crawford.

"NO, I just told him to ask Heather a question," Sara said looking back and forth at the two angry people in front of her.

"About what we found?"

"I didn't tell him we found anything. I just told him to ask Heather if she ever had another child." DB threw the file on his desk. "Okay it probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done but I didn't want – I couldn't let him get hurt."

"Cat I'm sorry," Sara said sadly.

"Tell that to _your_ superior. Right now we have a hostage situation at McCarren," Catherine said.

"Heather?" DB asked.

"Not -" Sara started to ask but Catherine cut her off.

"No, not Gil. But I'm sure he'll be there." Catherine went to leave the office but Sara called her back.

"Can I be there also?" she asked hopefully. DB shook his head no behind her.

"As the FBI agent in charge I am telling you to stay away from the case," Catherine said loudly for everyone and anyone to hear. She moved closer to Sara and then said, "as your friend I would say to be somewhere close."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. The site was down for a couple of days so I couldn't update the story even if I had wanted to. There shouldn't be more than two or three chapters left I don't think. God bless..**

Chapter 8

"All hands on deck," DB said walking swiftly into the breakroom.

"Again?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes again. Hostage situation at McCarren."

"And we're needed why?" Morgan asked.

"Because it's Heather Kessler who's holding hostages," DB replied and then walked out of the room.

"I wonder if it's with a gun or a whip," Greg said following Morgan and Lindsey.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Detective Crawford made his way through the crowd holding up his identification and caught up to the airport security chief who was trying to speak to Heather. "Ma'am, I need you to put the gun down and release Officer Alvarez."

"Ms. Kessler you need to do what Mulligan said and put the gun down." Heather looked around as she noticed someone trying to move towards an officer who was beckoning the woman.

"Stay where you are. I did not give you permission to move," Heather said tightening her grip on the shorter security officer and pointing the gun quickly to the blonde who was trying to move away.

"Ms. Kessler I need you to put your attention on me," Crawford said.

"Get me Gil. I want to talk to him."

"Gil?" Crawford asked knowing the answer but trying to stall her while law enforcement got into positions.

"Don't toy with me Detective. You know who I want here. Get him NOW!"

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

DB was trotting to his car with Greg and the girls following close behind him. He saw out of his right eye a dark sedan pull into the parking lot and stopped in front of the rear of his Denali. The window was rolled down and DB recognized the grayish hair and 5 o'clock shadow. "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for Sara. Is she inside?"

"You don't know do you?" DB said coming closer to the car door.

"Don't know what?" Grissom said alarmed.

"Park your car and get in with us," DB said heading back to the driver's door. Grissom came running up and Greg motioned for him to ride shotgun. After everyone was strapped in, DB said that they were headed to McCarren.

"Where's Sara?" Grissom asked still alarmed by the expression on everyone's face.

"Probably there by now," Greg yelled.

"Are we playing twenty questions or is someone going to just tell me?" Grissom bellowed. Greg and the girls looked at each other but didn't offer to tell him. DB finally spoke.

"I guess there is no harm in telling you now," he said as he phone chirped an incoming call. He answered it, said nothing but nodded his head a couple of times. "You're in luck Cath, he's with us."

"Is she talking about me?" Grissom asked. DB nodded his head yes and then finished his call. "Please tell me what is going on."

"There is a hostage situation at the airport. Catherine and her team plus local law enforcement are present and trying to negotiate with the hostage taker," DB said.

"Terrorist?' Grissom asked.

"Dominatrix," Greg stated. Grissom turned and gave Greg a dirty look. "Sorry Grissom but you get no love from me. Haven't been happy with you for a long time."

"Fine Greg when this is all over we'll go for a drink and discuss it," Grissom said and then turned back around in his seat. "But right now I need to know what the blazes is going on."

"When we found the nine bodies buried on property once belonging to Heather Kessler, there were many who thought she was somehow involved. Some snap rush to judgments might have occurred," DB said as he turned the corner nearing the airport.

"So that is why you wanted her DNA to rule out anything you found in the graves. I still remember how to investigate," Grissom said abruptly.

"I know you do Grissom and so you must have remembered how you couldn't be involved in the investigation because of your relationship with Heather."

"Yes Catherine read me the riot act on that."

"Sara disobeyed me when she went to talk to you last night."

"She didn't offer up any information," Grissom said in her defense. "She just asked me to ask Heather a very peculiar question that I couldn't figure out it's significance."

"Something about a baby?" DB asked. Grissom shook his head. "And you mention this to Ms. Kessler correct?"

"I did. I mentioned it to her right before she left to go to the airport. I didn't know why Sara wanted me to ask Heather that."

"We found another grave Gris," Greg said leaning forward so Grissom could hear him better. "It was under a patch of newer grass near the outlying area of all the other graves. There was a baby inside it wrapped in a blue blanket."

"So you think it's Heather's baby?" Grissom asked looking back at Greg. "Heather only had one child and we know that she was killed almost ten years ago."

"One child that you know of," Greg replied.

"So you think she had a child and then buried it? That's preposterous," Grissom said strongly.

"Can I tell him the rest?" Greg asked DB.

"Better hurry it up, we're almost there."

"Gris, the nine other bodies have been identified and all were employees of Heather's Dominion in one capacity or another. Two went missing in early 2003 and Doc confirmed their deaths most likely occurred at that time. The other seven victims went missing some time in 2006. The baby has been dead since either late 2006 or early 2007."

"Do any of these dates mean anything to you?" DB asked Grissom. He mulled it over.

"I met Heather on a case in 2002 and reestablished communication with her in 2003."

"That's what you kids called it back then?" Greg asked.

"Not helping Greg," DB warned.

"I didn't see her again until he daughter was killed. That was in early 2006."

"Seeing a pattern Gil?' DB asked. Grissom shot him a glance.

"You don't think that's my baby do you?"

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Heather was shaking by the time she had reached the security checkpoint in the airport. She lifted her bag unto the conveyor belt and set down her smaller bag and her purse. When the security guard asked her to put the box she was holding on the belt, Heather balked and said that she had to hold on to it. This of course alarmed the officer and motioned for another guard to come over and assist her. A struggle for the box had ensued and in the process it had fallen to the ground and the lid can come off. This enraged Heather and she pulled a small caliper pistol she had in her pocket and had it up against Officer Alvarez' head and started making demands.

By the time Detective Crawford was on scene, Heather was looking for a more enclosed area to wait with her hostages until Grissom arrived. She found a small office to the side and backed into it with Alvarez, the young blonde who tried to escape and Officer Petrie who had come to assist. She was closing the door as Catherine and her team approached. Jim Brass was with her.

"Any news on the whereabouts of Grissom?" Crawford asked.

"DB is bringing him," Catherine replied surveying the area. "I thought she was at the conveyor belt?"

"About two minutes ago she moved into a small office on the north side of the building. My guess is that she felt too exposed where she was standing."

"Did anyone get a look at what was in the box that started all of this?" Catherine asked.

"From what one guy said who was standing nearby there seemed to be pictures and other keepsakes. Nothing huge like drugs or guns," Crawford replied.

"Didn't figure her for the sentimental type," Brass said seriously. He turned around when he could hear Heather yell out looking for Grissom.

"She's escalating and Grissom is about another fifteen minutes out plus coming through the terminal," Catherine said looking around.

"Let me talk to her," Brass said.

"Jim, with all due respect you rattle her."

"Precisely. If getting her off her game for a minute will give one of the officers in there to disarm her, this could be all over before there's any bloodshed." Catherine nodded and Brass slipped on a bulletproof vest that Crawford had handed him. He walked slowly in the open to the doorway of the office.

"That is far enough Captain Brass," Heather said hiding behind the door, her gun still pressed against Alvarez.

"Heather why don't you let the young lady go and I will come in there and talk to you," Brass said inching forward slowly.

"And why would I agree to that?" Brass didn't have an answer until he noticed that there were a couple of pictures lying on the ground. He picked them up slowly and looked at them.

"Because I think I found some of your pictures. I will give them to you if you let the young lady go," Brass said holding them up to her. Heather peered out to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Have Gil bring them in when he gets here," she said.

"He's not coming."

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

"How old did you say the baby was?" Grissom asked as they made their way to McCarren.

"Three months," Greg replied.

"And it was placed there according to Doc Robbins approximately in late 2006 or early 2007?"

"As far as he can estimated. It's degradation was not as severe as the first three and more consisted with the others," Morgan chimed in.

"It cannot be my child," Grissom said. DB shot him a look. "We were not involved during that time. I was with Sara then. I never would have cheated on her."

"Be careful Grissom – never is a strong word," Greg replied.

"Greg your sarcasm isn't helping matters," DB warned. "People could be harmed while you and Grissom are fighting over nonsense."

"Do you know whose baby it could be?" Lindsey asked.

"Heather's daughter was murdered in early 2006, February I believe it was. I had kept in contact with her for a while afterward she caught the guy who murdered Zoe."

"The one she almost beat to death?" DB asked.

"Yes. I remember she leaned on me a lot after that; but with work and my budding relationship with Sara, I didn't have much spare time," Grissom stated.

"So it could be Heather's baby but not yours is what you're saying?"

"That is correct Morgan."

"So everything seems to point to Heather but we have no concrete evidence to link it all together," Greg said.

"Her taking hostages is pretty telling that she's hiding something," DB replied. Everyone nodded and hung on why DB pulled into the parking area of McCarren. He zigzagged up to the entrance and parked the Denali behind one of the patrol cars. Everyone but Grissom flashed their badges and DB nodded to let Grissom through. They were almost inside when they heard someone call out Grissom's name. They all turned to find Sara standing in the shadows. She walked slowly to them.

"Catherine won't let me go inside, but she said I could be close by," she said coming closer to Grissom.

"I swear Sara I do not know what is going on," Grissom said pleading with his eyes.

"I know," she replied softly.

"I want to hug you so bad right now," he said taking a step forward. All of a sudden everyone's radio lit up.

" _SHOT FIRED. SHOTS FIRED_." came a voice sounding like Catherine's.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry to leave you on that cliff but as a writer I find it quite thrilling to do to y'all.**

Chapter 9

DB and the rest ran into the terminal. Grissom grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her along. They came quickly upon the area and found Jim Brass kneeling on the ground with blood dripping out of his left shoulder.

"I need to get Captain Brass medical attention Heather," Catherine yelled.

"Gil can patch up his shoulder when he gets here. He knows how to do it."

"Heather there is a lot of blood," Catherine pleaded. "At least let me wrap it up and give him something to apply pressure to it."

"Oh go ahead Ms. Willows," Heather said dismissively. "But Gil better be here or I will shoot you also." Catherine was handed medical supplies and slowly walked over to Brass. She knelt down and started attending to his wounds.

"Why in God's name would you tell her that Gil isn't coming?" Catherine said tightening the bandage.

"Ow Cat," Brass said putting his hand over hers. "I'm okay."

"I'm very fond of you Jim and I don't like seeing you injured," Catherine replied staring at him with her pretty blue eyes.

"Love you too Cat. Any ETA on when Grissom will arrive?"

"They are in the terminal now." Brass sat back on his rear end.

"I don't think Grissom should get to close to her."

"You think she would hurt him?" Catherine asked. Brass held up the pictures that he found. There were four of them of Grissom taken from a distance away. He had a beard and his hair was a little less gray. One of them appeared to be of him going into a restaurant with Sara. Catherine looked at each picture and shook her head. "Was she stalking him?"

"I think so. And those aren't new pictures. Got to be eight or nine years ago," Brass replied.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Grissom stood behind Crawford and watched as Catherine attended to the wound in Brass' shoulder area. He couldn't believe that Heather would hurt anyone. He was quickly seeing that so much of what he thought was real was not real at all. Crawford ignoring Grissom motioned DB over to the side.

"She wants to talk to Grissom in a bad way," Crawford stated.

"Why did she shoot Jim?" DB asked.

"Told her that Grissom wasn't coming."

"I better talk to her and get Jim and Catherine out of harm's way," Grissom said walking over to where the men were standing. "I know she'll listen to me."

"Do you?" Sara asked. "Twenty minutes ago would you have thought that Heather would ever do something like this?"

"She's right Grissom. I think your judgment is too cloudy to be effective in getting her to surrender," DB stated.

"It has to be me or she's just going to keep shooting. I do know that she is relentless that way," Grissom said sadly. "I don't want anyone else hurt."

"Okay but I want a bulletproof vest on you and let's get Brass and Catherine cleared before we send you in," Crawford said.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

"Heather Gil Grissom is here but I need to get Ms. Willows and Captain Brass to safety first," Crawford yelled.

"No, I want to see Gil."

"I'm here Heather," Grissom yelled from behind the barricade.

"Gil?" Heather said opening up the door a bit wider and searching the crowd for him. "I can't see you."

"Let me get my people out and then you can see Grissom," Crawford stated again.

"NO!"

"Heather I'm here," Grissom said quickly walking up to stand in front of Catherine and Brass. He motioned with his hand for them to get out of the way.

"Apparently he doesn't listen either," DB said looking at Sara. "Who taught who that?" Sara gave him an icy stare and started to go to help Catherine with Brass. DB stopped her.

"Come on you can't really hold me to not helping," she said strongly.

"I don't want you visible to Heather," DB replied.

"Oh," was all Sara said and then pulled back to stand behind a taller officer. DB and Crawford helped Brass walk to an awaiting stretcher. Morgan offered to go to the hospital with him. Catherine came to stand next to Sara.

"I wish Gil had waited until I could talk to him before he went out there," Catherine said.

"Why Cat? What are you not telling me?" Sara said scared.

"In Heather's box were picture's of Gil from not that long ago. There was even one of you and him. They were on the ground in front of the turnstile. Jim picked them up and that is why he did not want Gil to go out there," Catherine explained to both Sara and DB who had returned.

"Was she stalking him?" DB asked.

"Can't say for sure," Catherine replied. Sara did not say anything but continued to stare intently at Grissom, listening to what he was saying.

"Heather I need you to let those people go and surrender your gun."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Gil," Heather said and then pulled Officer Alvarez closer to her so she could appear more in the doorway to look at Grissom.

"I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding. Let me help you," Grissom said extending out his hand.

"Why couldn't you have gotten on the plane with me tonight? We would be on our way to our new life."

"You were the one who said that we could not go forward unless we cleared up all that was in our past."

"Some things are better left buried in the past," Heather said strongly.

"Like dead bodies?" Grissom asked. Heather's face moved back as if she had been slapped.

"Be careful Gil. There are more people whose lives depend on your actions."

"More?" Grissom asked. Behind him Catherine and Sara looked at each other.

"Is she saying that Gil had something to do with the bodies that were buried?" Catherine asked.

"Or that he somehow made her kill," Sara replied.

"Heather, please let those people in there go. I will come in. I will stay with you," Grissom tried again.

"You will leave me again. Like you did after the murdered man at the foam party. Like after Zoe's death. After you went to be with that b!tch."

"Heather I am telling you to stop," Grissom said strongly.

"Not this time Gil. In life or in death . ," Heather said and then fired her gun in his direction. Everyone fell to the ground. Heather shut the door to the office as people were continuing to scramble to safety. Sara crawled to where Grissom was.

"Gil. Oh my God were you shot?" she asked looking and the blood underneath him. Grissom sat up.

"No. Must be Jim's blood," he replied holding on to her arms. "Everyone else okay?"

"I think so."

"Gil you okay?" Catherine said walking very close to the ground to get to them.

"Yes," he replied but did not move. "I don't understand it. I don't understand what she is talking about."

"I may have some answers," Greg said moving closer to them. Grissom and the women walked briskly over to where Greg was standing. They stood around him and Lindsey. DB and Crawford came to listen in.

"Lindsey and I just made a time line of the murders and of your life Grissom."

"My life?" Grissom asked confused.

"Yes. We've had our suspicions that the murderer whom we thought to be Heather killed those people during or after times when she was with you." Grissom shook his head.

"That makes no sense," he stated. "You don't have any concrete evidence that she is the killer."

"Let's suppose she is," Greg said.

"We don't have time for playing games Greg. I need to get Heather out safely and get her treatment. She is clearly coming unhinged because of all of this."

"Gil, I love you but you have got the biggest blinders on when it comes to Heather," Catherine said. "She tried to flee the country. She took hostages. She shot Jim and shot at you. And you think what that this is how anyone who was innocent would react. I should slap you like I wanted to do years ago when it came to her." Catherine put her hands on her hips and motioned for Greg to continue.

"Heather stated that you left her after the foam party murder. That was when you thought it was her insulin needle that killed him," Greg started.

"How do you know all this?" Grissom asked. Greg looked at Sara.

"I know a great deal about Heather and you Gil."

"I thought you understood about her. How I was trying to help her," Grissom replied hurt.

"I did understand but I also needed to know," Sara replied unapologetically.

"Go on Greg," Catherine said.

"After that time there were potentially three victims killed. Three employees of Heather's Dominion. After Zoe's death, the rest were killed and also the baby. The other six were also employees of Heather in one capacity or another."

"It's strong circumstantial evidence that Heather was involved and that the baby could have been hers," Lindsey chimed in.

"The pictures that Jim found on the ground of Gil using a long lens sure sounds like Heather was stalking him," Catherine said.

"What pictures?" Grissom asked.

"They fell out of Heather's box. Jim found them. There was even one of you and Sara going into a restaurant," Catherine said.

"I think she's been stalking you Gil. What happened after Zoe died? I know that you were spending some time with her," Sara asked. Grissom lifted up his hands. He wasn't liking any of it. Sara looked at him pleading with her eyes.

"There was a time when she invited me over for tea and I think she intimated that she wanted more."

"Did you give her what she wanted?" Crawford asked. All eyes looked at him. "What? I know nothing about this man's character other than he likes to hand around a former dominatrix turned suspected serial killer."

"No detective I didn't. I was involved with Sara then and I couldn't do that to her," Grissom replied.

"So why are you with her now? Is she why you divorced Sara?" Catherine just had to ask.

"Catherine now is not the time nor the place," Grissom said strongly.

"I beg to differ," DB interjected. "I think your triangular relationship involving Heather and Sara is very germane to the situation at hand. Sara?"

"Don't look at me," Sara replied. DB kept his eyes on her.

"You've been very quiet and you said you knew about Gil and Heather. So enlighten us," Catherine said. Sara sighed.

"Gil spent a night with Heather after the foam party but it all fell apart when he accused her of the murder. I knew he was helping her when her daughter died, but no I don't believe that they were intimate then. So no I don't believe that the baby is his."

"How about now? Do you think she broke your marriage up?" DB asked.

"Yes and no." Grissom looked at her sadly. "Gil and I played a huge part in the breakup of our marriage. Lack of communication. Long absences that grew longer as time progressed. I think he turned to her because she was familiar and she knew him." Sara folded her arms and put her head down. Grissom came over and stood behind her.

"When you came back to Vegas, we were just emailing each other. Like you and Greg did," Grissom started. "Then I bumped into her in Paris which I'm starting to think was more than just a coincidence."

"You never told me," Sara said sadly.

"It was right around the start of the long absences," he replied. "In one of our conversations, I told her that I wanted to change and be the kind of man that you needed. Not so work involved. More in tune with the world. So she was helping me."

"Helped you right out of your marriage," Greg said. Grissom put his head down.

"While this sheds some light on to the case, how are we going to get the hostages out safe?" Lindsey asked. Catherine put up her hand while she took a call. A moment later she turned to everyone.

"S.W.A.T is in position and have eyes and a shot," she said.

"Kill shot?" DB asked. Catherine nodded as she looked sadly at Grissom.

"Catherine-" Grissom was interrupted by Sara.

"Can they neutralize the situation without taking the kill shot?" Sara asked.

"You know they can't promise anything." Sara said she understood. Catherine went to speak with the S.W.A.T commander with DB and Crawford. Lindsey and Greg stepped back to give Grissom and Sara some space.

"Thank you Sara," Grissom said putting his hands on her shoulders. She moved away.

"I didn't do it for you Gil. The last thing I need is a ghost haunting me for the rest of my life," Sara said and then walked away.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Ten minutes later it was all over. The hostages were rescued and a stretcher was bringing out a wounded Heather. Grissom went to her side and asked the paramedics what her condition was. They told him that she was shot in the upper chest and while it was a serious wound they did not think it was fatal. He was held back by two officers from going any further with her.

"I would like to ride with her," Grissom told them.

"Not a chance Mr. Grissom," the officer stated. Grissom saw Catherine and walked over to her.

"No Gil you cannot go with Heather to the hospital. She is under arrest. Pass the Nevada State Bar and you can see her." Catherine started walking away. Grissom grabbed her arm.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For asking them not to kill her."

"I didn't do anything. Sniper sneezed," she said and then walked away.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the support for this story. I had a blast writing it. Going to miss CSI but as long as it is in my heart, it will never really be gone. God bless.**.

Chapter 10

 _Three weeks later..._

"So Jim how's the shoulder?" Sara asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"It still hurts but I'm not sure if it's from the bullet or old age. Hang on," he said retrieving his phone from his pocket and answering it. "It's Catherine. I'll put her on speaker."

"I sent DB a copy of my report. Did he let you all see it?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah I read it. Shocking is an understatement. How did you get her to talk?" Sara asked.

"She seemed to want to. I'm not sure if it was a cleansing for her or she thought she would garner sympathy. How's Gil?"

"He was gone the next day after the airport thing. Put his mother's house up for sale and left town. I got an email from him about a week later telling me that he returned to Paris," Sara said sadly.

"Give him time Sara. Must have been hard for him to find out all that Heather did and all that she was," Catherine said trying to reassure her.

"I'm just glad there isn't going to be a trial. Do you think she will ever get out of the mental institution?"

"Doesn't really matter. She's not going to taste freedom ever again," Catherine said. "I have a meeting in ten minutes. Just checking in. " Both Brass and Sara said goodbye and then Brass put his phone back in his jacket pocket.

"So why didn't you tell Catherine about Heather's request?" Brass asked.

"Because she would just tell me it would be a bad idea to visit her."

"You think I'm not going to tell you the same thing?" Sara smiled.

"Jim as ornery as you can get, you've never scared me as much as Catherine does."

"Truer words," Brass replied. "So finish telling me what the report said."

"Alright I think I told you all the background stuff about Heather's younger years so I'll fast forward to the start of the murders. Apparently the groundskeeper was nearby the morning when Gil called for the warrant for Heather's insulin needles after the foam murder. He knew of Heather's despondency and her feelings of betrayal which I have to say I can understand to a point."

"Small point," Brass said and then told her to go on.

"In an effort to console Heather, he got a little handsy and when she rebuffed him, he began to taunt her. That was her first kill. The other two girls witnessed it and therefore they had to go."

"I'm surprised that missing persons reports were never filed," Brass said.

"Heather had a knack for picking people that had little outside connections. It was part of the way she controlled them. They clung to her because they had no one else."

"Explains her and Gil's relationship."

"Thanks Jim. He had me. He always had me," Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"That's not what I meant," he said patting her hand. "She seemed to be there when he didn't realize he had you."

"Anyway," Sara said wiping her eyes and continuing with the report findings. "Heather stayed away from Gil for awhile until her daughter's death brought him back into it. She thought she had a second chance with him until she found out that he was with me."

"So she just started killing people because she couldn't have Gil?"

"In a way. She said if a girl said something derogatory about Gil or looked at him a little too hard then Heather had to snuff out the competition," Sara said.

"I'm surprised she didn't go after you."

"I think that was part of her master plan. Sell her business. Become a respectable therapist. Get rid of me and then Gil would be hers."

"But you got taken by Natalie and then you left so she did not have to get rid of you," Brass said.

"Basically. When she knew I was back in Vegas after Gil and I got married, I think she saw that her plan could still work. She seemed to have a great deal of patience." Sara said putting down her fork. "Since he continued to communicate with her, she knew where he was and where I was. She swooped in and I get handed divorce papers."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this Sara," Brass said sincerely. She smiled and got out her wallet. "I've got this. It was nice of you to spend time with an old man."

"Jim, I love you and if I had met you first..." Sara said smiling as she stood. Brass seemed to blush.

"Hey before you go running off, what about the baby?" Brass asked.

"She tried to insinuate that it was Gil's but testing proved it wasn't. The father I guess will remain a mystery in Heather's head," Sara said putting on her coat. She reached over a gave Brass a kiss on his cheek and left the restaurant.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

DB walked Sara to the entrance of the state mental hospital. He asked her again if she thought it was a good idea to see Heather. "No one would blame you if you wanted to wipe this all from memory."

"I appreciate that but I did that with my father's death and it nearly destroyed me. Seems like Heather has always been a thorn in my side and I just need to pull it out once and for all." DB nodded and opened the door for her.

"I'll be outside waiting when you get out." Sara smiled and walked in. She gave the guard her identification and put her purse and gun in a locker before being led to a room to wait for Heather to be brought in. Ten minutes later, a very sedated looking Heather was brought in and helped into the chair opposite Sara.

"Sara," Heather breathed out. "I'm so happy you decided to come. I would offer you some tea but I seem to have lost my good set."

"That's quite alright Heather just tell me why you wanted to see me."

"I wanted to congratulate you."

"For what?" Sara asked bewildered not only by Heather's words but by her whole demeanor. This was no longer the tough Heather she knew.

"For winning Gilbert Grissom's heart. I know that you will take good care of him."

"You think this was a competition?" Sara asked.

"Of sorts. You would swoop in and then he would let you go and then I would appear and then he would run from me."

"And those people that you murdered just happened to get in the way?"

"They didn't know to play their parts in the game," Heather said showing no emotion. Sara attributed this to the medication she must be on. She was quite psychotic when she was first brought in after the airport scene. They had operated on her shoulder to remove the bullet and then was sent to the mental hospital.

"And what did the baby do that was wrong?" Sara asked.

"The baby?" Heather seemed to not know what Sara was talking about. She tilted her head and thought for a moment. "Oh the baby. Yes well Grissom did not want to have a child so I got rid of it."

"Grissom was not the biological father."

"But being my life meant he had a great deal of say in what I brought into my life," Heather said so very distant. Sara shook her head regretting coming there.

"So Heather why did you ask me to come," Sara said hoping that she would be able to wrap this up quickly.

"I cannot find Gil and I want you to give him a message."

"Believe me or not Heather but I haven't been in contact with him for three weeks." Heather stared at her for a moment.

"I believe you Sara."

"I'm so glad that you do," she replied with a twinge of sarcasm. "But in case I do happen to touch base with him, what is the message?'

"I will whisper it to you," Heather said looking around. "They listen to everything here."

"Not happening Heather. Not get anywhere near you."

"You needn't fear me Sara. I could have killed you dozen of times," Heather said is such a matter of fact tone that it unnerved Sara.

"It's not you that I fear Heather," Sara replied quickly composing herself. "I never know when that murder gene of mine might kick in."

"You don't have and never will have the guts. You are weak," Heather stated.

"After what you did to Gil, I may just take that gene out for a ride," Sara said getting up and walking to the door.

"He'll never love you the way that he loved me," Heather said with a smile as Sara was let out of the door. She went swiftly to the nearest woman's restroom and shut herself in a stall to let the tears fall.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

DB was sitting in the shade reading a book when he noticed someone familiar sit on the bench near the front door of the hospital. The man looked nervously around holding on to a single red rose wrapped with a ribbon and baby's breath. He looked closer and realized that it was Grissom. DB got up and walked over to him.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked pointing next to Grissom.

"No."

"Come to see Heather?" DB asked. It was a safe assumption all things considered.

"No," Grissom replied strongly. "I was told that Sara was here."

"By whom?"

"Greg told me when I stopped by the lab."

"I wouldn't think that Greg would give out that information to you. Seems he's not fond of you," DB said.

"No he hates me because I made Sara cry. Sometimes I think she should be with him. He cares so much for her," Grissom said sadly.

"Like family. You're the one she's passionate about."

"Still?" Grissom asked hopeful.

"Still," DB replied and stood up. "I was going to wait for her but I think she needs to see you more." DB walked away. Grissom sat on the bench and took a deep breath. He didn't know how long he would have to wait, but he knew that he needed to see Sara. He was fiddling with the ribbon and didn't notice Sara exit the building. She noticed him though. She always did.

"Gil? What are you doing here?" she asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I wanted to see you and to talk to you and to give you this," he said handing her the rose.

"No vegetation?"

"Turning over a new leaf," he replied and Sara groaned. "May we go somewhere and talk?"

"There's a small diner down the road. Meet you there?" Grissom nodded and watched Sara walk to her car.

She arrived first at the diner and got a booth in the corner where it was quiet. Grissom came in a few minutes later and sat across from her. "I didn't expect to see you at the hospital Gil."

"I went to the lab first and Greg told me where you were. I ran into DB while I was waiting."

"So you said you wanted to talk."

"Sorry is just not a strong enough word to tell you how I feel about what happened with us and Heather," Grissom said sadly.

"I'm sorry too."

"I closed up shop in Paris so to speak and have been renting a small condo here for the two weeks. I've looked into a teaching position at the university here." Sara's eyes widened. What was he saying.

"I thought you didn't want to come back to Vegas," she said.

"I don't but I want to be near you. I had the right idea six years ago when I followed you, married you. I just lost my way. I want to get it back. I want to get you back."

"I told you that I couldn't ask you to be somewhere you didn't want to be. It's not fair to either one of us," she said strongly.

"So you don't want to be with me?"

"It scares me how much I love you sometimes," she said quietly. "I was afraid if I held onto you too tight I would lose you. So I let go and lost you anyway."

"You never really lost me. I told you I lost my way."

"What about Heather?" Sara asked unsure.

"Heather was the master manipulator. She seemed to show up whenever we were having a low period in our relationship. I just never made the connection that she was stalking me. What an old fool I am," Grissom said sadly.

"You're not old," she said with a bit of a twinkle in her eye.

"But I got the fool part right."

"Right." She smiled and he put his head down. He leaned across the table and grabbed her hand. She did not pull away from him.

"I'd like to try again," he said quietly.

"I think I would like that too," she replied. He looked at her a little sad.

"You think? You're not sure?"

"No I'm sure," she said shaking her head. "Just still unnerved about what Heather said to me."

"What was that?"

"Funny she said the same thing basically that Natalie Davis said to me."

"Natalie? What was that?"

"Both intimated that your love for me was -" Grissom cut her off.

"My love for you was, is and will always be undying. You are truly the only woman I have ever loved. You once said the only home you ever known was with me."

"My famous goodbye letter," Sara said sheepishly.

"My heart knows no other home that it feels as loved or as safe as when I am with you," Grissom said and then grabbed her other hand. They stared into each others eyes and knew that they would work it out.

Together.

THE END...Or the beginning...


End file.
